A Crack In His Heart
by TheEclareArmy
Summary: Eli's mentally unstable ex girlfriend wants cause him the pain as he caused her when he checked her in the hospital, but shes not the one doing the dirty work... And whoever it is is she a victim too? Eclare, little Fadam but then Adam/Oc


Have you ever felt like you were floating on a cloud? Like northing in your life could be upsetting and that everything was going just the way you want it too? Well, if you feel that way and I met you I would have to tell you good for you, because in my life theres always something or someone lurking in the shadows.

My name is Clare Edwards and this is my story,

I started intently at the mirror trying to find something that made me look the least bit pretty, my short red-ish curly hair and my big blue eyes were the only things I liked about my features. My big sister, Darcy, was the beautiful one in my family now she's in Kenya helping build a school. I sighed looking down at what I was wearing; black leggings with white leg warmers and a red sweater, Darcy would not recognize me as her little sister because I used to have a pony tail, glasses and a unnecessary school uniform since her departure a lot of things changed.

I looked outside my window, snow was falling softly looking like one of those cliche moments. All of a sudden a black hearse pulled up to the side of my street, it ruined my cliche moment but it got me very excited because my boyfriend, Eli, drove that hearse, the hearse's name was Morty and Eli had a surprise for me today!

There was a soft knock at my front door and I left my yellow bedroom to go answer it. My mom was passed out on the couch because she had gotten in at two am last night from drinking. After my parents harsh divorce my mom goes to a bar every weekend and today was Saturday.

I opened the door and there was Eli leaning up on the door frame with figure skates in his hand. "I never knew you could figure skate! Eli, why didn't you tell me this very important detail of your life?" I gasped acting like I was shocked as I slightly shivered from the cold air blowing in from the open door.

"You're a funny one, Blue Eyes, I thought everyone knew I was a four time champ for junior figure skating," Eli chuckled, "Naaaah, I'm just yanking your chain, I'm here to pick up a very cute girl, do you know where she is?"

"I think your talking about-"

A loud crash came from the living room and my moms voice boomed, "Clare! Where are you going? Darcy, I mean Clare come to meeee!"

"C'mon lets go before she starts throwing a tantrum!" I urged Eli. I closed the door and we both ran to Morty through the snow.

Eli started to drive for a very long time soon forests was the scenery from Morty's passenger side window.

"Ohkay as you know I'm taking you skating. And the pond that we are going to is where I first learned how to skate and where I caught my first fish while fishing in the spring time. It very special place that I want to share with you, and there's another surprise for you there." Eli murmured as he drove with his left hand and softly traced my arm with the right.

As he finished talking we turned the corner and there was a clearing with a tiny pond and a big snowy oak tree in front of it. We parked and got out into the cold, good thing I grabbed my coat, mittens and hat on the way out of the house. Eli helped me put my skates on after he got his on and we both put our hats, mittens and coats on. We got closer to the pond and tree as we got closer I noticed something in craved into the bark of the tree. I looked intently at it, it said,

Elijah Goldsworthy Loves Clare Edwards (With a heart next to it)

"Awh Eli! That's so cute!" He smirked at me as I pecked him on his cheek, I held onto his hand in till we got to the edge of the pond. I surprised that the pond was shoveled as I glide upon the smooth ice. I started twirling while I closed my eyes.

"Eli! Thank you, this is wonderful!" I cheerfully cried out to him, he only responded to with a mmmm so I opened my eyes, "Eli? Why aren't you skating?" I smiled at him curiously.

"I... um," his cheeks got red, "I kinda forgot how to and I'm... I'm scared..." He looked down in shame that he's forgotten how to skate.

"It's easy! Here I'll help you," I skated over to the edge and pulled him onto the pond while holding onto his hands. He starting getting the hang of it and we started twirling holding hands. It was perfect, and it felt like it came straight out of a romance novel or a chick flick.

"I love you Blue Eyes," he leaned down and all of sudden I fell on top of him. There had been a tiny bump on the ice.

We stared into each others eyes and laughed. He kissed me on the tip of my nose, and whispered into my ear, "I really do love you." I moved my head forward and kissed him on his mouth.

We stayed like that for a while, then got cold and so we decided to sit under the "Elijah Goldsworthy Loves Clare Edwards" sign on the oak tree. I started to cuddle up against him but something felt wrong. It felt like someone was watching us. I scanned the area but no one was in sight. That was the first odd sign...

...

I was hidden inside my car in the forest around the clearing. There he cuddled up against that girl, like he totally forgot what happened between us, like he totally forgot about the nights we spent kissing and watching cheap horror movies, like he forgot about us and our love for each other!

I needed revenge, I craved revenge!

I looked at my slim and pretty friend in the passenger's seat. Her blonde hair would have to go, her brilliant green eyes were perfect for the job. Now, I wondered to myself, where the nearest mall was, I had to get black hair dye and emo clothing.

"Kayla, you see that boy with that red head? That's him, the girl is his girlfriend. I'll pay you one hundred bucks, is it a deal?"

"Him? He's hot, it's a deal," her voice was one of a depressed girl, a girl who had troubles in her life, I guess I would have to pay her extra to change that. Her voice can't be depressing to win, her voice needs to be perfect. She needs to be perfect.

I started to chew my fingernails and hum a nursery rhyme as I rocked back and forth in the seat, that boy needed to feel pain, true pain.

Author's Note:

I don't own Degrassi :(

Please R&R :) Should I keep on writing it?

Follow me on Twitter the name is:

TheEclareArmy


End file.
